The NIEHS Toxicology Training Program (TTP) at Oregon State University (OSU) provides training in environmental, molecular, and pharmaceutical toxicology with a focus on the mechanism of action of environmental toxicants and pharmaceuticals. The training grant faculty have expertise in analytical, aquatic, biochemical, comparative, environmental, food, molecular, and pharmaceutical toxicology and have current funded research programs. Their emphasis is on integrating knowledge to solve current human health problems. Undergraduates will be recruited utilizing the resources provided by OSU and the Society of Toxicology (SOT). Specific focus will be on recruiting African-American students for summer training. Toward that goal, the Program Director, or another TTP faculty annually visit Xavier University, a traditional African-American Catholic University, in New Orleans that has a high percentage of graduates successfully pursing advanced degrees to maintain our recruitment relationship. Applications will be screened by OSU's Toxicology Advisory Committee. Qualified candidates will be invited to visit OSU with travel funds from supportive departments/colleges. Upon acceptance, the student will choose a faculty advisor, based on mutual research interest. Also, a Ph.D. TTP student will be identified to greet the students and host their visit, especially with respect to orientation to the campus and community. The trainee will prepare a research project outline with the assistance of their faculty mentor for approval by Dr. Rodriguez. Following approval, the trainee will spend the remaining time conducting research and attending NIEHS-sponsored seminar series. During the final week, the trainee will present their research project as a seminar to the TTP faculty and students. OSU is in a strong position to provide an excellent training experience for undergraduates in pharmacy, toxicology, and environmental health owing to the presence of the NIEHS training grant and the two NIEHS-supported Centers. This is great opportunity for OSU to strengthen efforts to recruit minority students to these programs.